bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Cross City Residents
This is a list of minor characters that live within Cross City. Individuals Mrs. Heartland * First Appearance: Journey of 1000 Miles (mentioned) * Race: Human (Echt Quincy) * Occupation: Store-Owner * Affiliation: Heartland Family is the mother of Sarah and Tobias, being the ex-wife of Yue Nisshōkirite and widow of Charles Ross. She was once a powerful Quincy, however she lost the majority of her powers after using the . She owns the Heartland Shop in Cross City. Sarah Heartland * '''First Appearance': The Bones of thy Father * Race: Hanyō (Gemischt Quincy) * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: Heartland Family is the twin sister of Tobias and unlike her brother she didn't receive demonic powers from their father instead receiving minor Quincy powers from their mother, however she did inherit demon blood. Fleur Delano * First Appearance: Journey of 1000 Miles * Race: Human * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: Delano Family is a student at Cross Prep and crush of Tobias. Having grown up with him, it shocked her to discover he is actually a half demon and as she calls it "superhero". Melody Delano * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Human * Occupation: Teacher * Affiliation: Delano Family is a Teacher at Cross Prep and also the mother of Fleur. She teaches a English Literature course at the school and adores Tobias' talent in the craft. Arnold Friend * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Bount * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: N/A Arnold Friend is an orphan who attends Cross Prep. Due to his tragic past he has become a bully of sorts, teasing and harassing other students namely Tobias, however it is revealed that he does so because he is jealous of Tobias' friendship with Fleur. It is said that without the "r" in his name it spells "An Old Fiend" His doll is known as Wütend and his serves as a minor antagonist within Bleach: Final Act. Demon Familiars Ura * First Appearance: The Bones of thy Father * Race: Demon (Fire Demon) * Occupation: Familiar * Affiliation: Heartland Family, Tobias Heartland is the family pet and familiar of Tobias Heartland, given the post by his father to look out for and when the time comes allow Tobi to discover his true calling. He resembles a white cat with a strange fire symbol on his head. He is able to speak as well as manipulate fire. Shō * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Demon (Ice Demon) * Occupation: Familiar * Affiliation: Herself is a mischievous demonic being who appears around Tobias in order to harrass the young half demon. Star Fragments Soul * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Nymph * Occupation: Guardian Spirit * Affiliation: Tobias Heartland is the manifested spirit, born when Tobias interacted with a Star Fragment. She was created originally when the Star Gem shattered, splitting the Goddess' energy into countless shards. As a Star Fragment, she represents Ideals and empowers her master as he fights for his own ideals. Pulse * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Nymph * Occupation: Guardian Spirit * Affiliation: Tobias Heartland is the manifested spirit born of the second Star Fragment Tobias discovered. Pulse draws her power from her mother's love and as a result her power now draws it from Tobias' love for Fleur, increasing his powers 10 fold. Medusa * First Appearance: N/A * Race: Nymph * Occupation: Guardian Spirit * Affiliation: Truth is the manifested spirit of Truth's star fragment. Unlike her sisters, she draws her power from her mother's anger and as a result is fueled by Truth's anger towards the goddess. Deceased Individuals Souls Charles "Charlie" Ross * First Appearance: The Bones of thy Father * Race: Soul Charles Ross was the step father of Sarah and Tobias, being the second husband of Rose. He was killed after falling from Sarah's bedroom window following a fight between he and Tobias, when the latter caught him attacking Sarah. He resides as a plus in Cross City. Yue Nisshōkirite * First Appearance: The Bones of thy Father (briefly) * Race: Soul (Hanyō) Yue Shikyo Nisshōkirite (日照切り手・死去・故, "Nisshōkirite Shikyo Yue") is the biological father of Sarah and Tobias, as well as the ex-husband of Rose. He isn't dead in the traditional sense as he resides as a Shinigami, Captain of the Seventh Division. He looks over his children and eventually introduces himself to Tobias, following an encounter with a Hollow. Hollows Mistress Serpent * First Appearance: The Bones of thy Father * Race: Hollow Mistress Serpent is a serpent-like Hollow which attacked the Heartland Home, it was slayed by a combined effort of Sarah using her Quincy powers and Ura's demon powers. Octopus Hollow * First Appearance: Journey of 1000 Miles * Race: Hollow Octopus Hollow was a mollusk-like hollow resembling an Octopus which attacked Cross Prep. It was killed by Naoto Yukihiko after failed attempt by Tobias and Ura's first combination. Groups and Organizations